Nightmare
by UchihaSasura
Summary: "Sa-sakura?" "Bolt-baka, shannaaro!" "Ah, dia mengamuk" Pernahkah kalian bermimpi buruk? Pastinya sangat menakutkan bukan? Nah, itulah yang terjadi pada gadis ini.
1. Chapter 1

"Bolt-baka! Shannaaroo!"

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di tanah dari gadis berkacamata itu. Pukulan kuat itu membelah tanah yang menerima hantamannya, retak dan terpecah menjadi banyak bagian. Mereka yang berdiri disekitar gadis bersurai hitam itu, berpencar mencari tempat aman untuk tak terkena akibat pukulan itu. Lelaki berambut pirang yang namanya dipanggil oleh gadis yang mengamuk itu, hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar. Seakan-akan tak menganggap serangan gadis dengan lambang klan Uchiha dipunggungnya itu.

"Ah, dia mengamuk~"

Gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang berdiri di samping lelaki berambut pirang itu tersenyum sinis melihat gadis Uchiha itu mengamuk mengancurkan tanah yang menjadi patokannya untuk berdiri.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nightmare**

Pagi yang cerah diiringi nyanyian burung-burung kecil yang hinggap di ranting-ranting pohon yang tumbuh di halaman kediaman keluarga berlambang kipas merah itu. Seorang wanita paruh baya sedang asik menyiapkan sarapan bersama gadis bersurai hitam dengan kacamata yang menutupi matanya dengan sempurna.

"Ah, hari ini kau akan pergi latihan bukan, Sarada-chan?" Tanya wanita bersurai merah muda itu kepada gadis yang masih asik menyusun piring-piring di atas meja makan.

"Hn, ini akan memakan waktu lama, Kaa-san" sahut gadis itu sembari menghampiri wanita yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kaa-san' itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan memberikan semangkok sup tomat kepada gadis itu, kemudian kembali mengambil mangkok untuk sayuran yang masih bertemakan tomat itu. Sedangkan gadis berkacamata merah itu meletakkan mangkok sup ke meja makan yang telah disusunnya dengan rapi.

"Apa sarapannya sudah siap?" Tanya seorang lelaki paruh baya memasuki ruang makan yang sengaja di satukan dengan dapur.

"Sudah, Tou-san" sahut gadis itu sembari mengambil sebuah piring dan meletakkan beberapa sendok nasi diatas piring itu, dengan sup tomat yang masih hangat menghiasinya.

"Arigato, ittadakimasu!" kata lelaki bersurai hitam itu dan kemudian melahap makanan yang disediakan istri dan anaknya itu.

"Ittadakimasu!" ucap serempak istri dan anak klan Uchiha itu.

Diwaktu yang sama, namun ditempat yang berbeda. Suasana yang begitu berbeda menyelimuti kediaman Uzumaki. Kediaman yang terdiri dari empat orang itu begitu tenang, seorang lelaki muda berambut pirang yang masih mengucek-ngucek matanya dan masih terlihat mengantuk itu berjalan menghampiri meja makan yang sudah berada 3 orang menempati tiga kursi disana.

"He, lama sekali Bolt nii-chan!" seru seorang gadis bersurai biru tua itu.

"Gomen, Himawari-chan" sahut lelaki muda itu kemudian menghampiri meja makan yang masih tersisa satu kursi yang kosong.

Setelah satu keluarga Uzumaki itu berkumpul. Seorang wanita paruh baya mulai membagikan sepiring nasi untuk satu anggota keluarga itu dengan dibantu gadis yang dipanggil dengan kata 'Himawari' itu. Sedangkan lelaki muda bernama 'Bolt' itu, hanya mengambil piring yang disodorkan padanya dan menghiasinya dengan beberapa masakan buatan wanita paruh baya itu. Kemudian, lelaki paruh baya berambut pirang itu seperti mengikuti gerakan Bolt mengambil beberapa masakan yang terhidang dihadapannya.

"Ittadakimasu!" ucap ke empat orang itu dengan bersamaan.

Suasana desa yang diselumuti pepohonan hijau nan rimbun itu sangatlah tentram dan damai setelah perang Shinobi yang hampir menghancurkan seluruh permukaan bumi. Bukan hanya tentram, desa yang bernama 'Konoha' itu sudah berkembang semakin pesat bahkan sudah memiliki gedung-gedung pencakar langit.

Atas kerja sama 5 kage, kini seluruh penjuru desa ninja itu sudah aman dan bahkan tak ada lagi peperangan bahkan perselisihan antardesa. 5 kage dari 5 desa itu terus menerus melakukan kerja sama dan tak memutuskan tali persahabatan antardesa.

"Bolt nii-chan, berapa lama latihan dengan Konohamaru-sensei?" Tanya Himawari sembari membereskan meja makan yang masih penuh dengan piring-piring kotor kepada Nyonya Uzumaki yang sudah menunggunya di tempat pencuci piring.

"Sekitar 2 tahun, apa kau tak ikut berlatih menjadi ninja juga?" sahut Bolt kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan handuk di pundaknya.

"Tidak, aku bisa belajar dari Kaa-san dan lagi aku tak mau kemana-mana" ucap Himawari.

Tahun ini banyak para ninja tingkat genin atau pun chunnin pergi keluar desa untuk berlatih dengan para gurunya. Seperti yang akan dilakukan Bolt, lelaki muda itu lebih memilih berlatih dengan Konohamaru di luar desa, berharap latihannya jauh lebih dibandingkan berada di desa. Dan ada sebagian ninja yang memilih berlatih di desa seperti biasanya namun dengan tingkatan latihan yang lebih sulit.

"Tou-san, tak pergi kerja?" Tanya Himawari sembari menghampiri lelaki paruh baya yang masih sibuk dengan korannya.

"Ini juga berangkat, daa Himawari-chan, daa sayang!" sahut lelaki paruh baya berambut pirang itu sembari menghampiri istrinya yang masih mencuci piring, dan sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di kening Nyonya Uzumaki itu.

Meskipun mereka sudah lama menikah dan memiliki anak sepasang, seorang laki-laki yaitu Boruto Uzumaki dan seorang perempuan yaitu Himawari Uzumaki. Lantas tak membuat ibu dari dua anak itu terbiasa dengan kecupan manis suaminya itu, dia tetap saja tersipu malu setiap Nanadaime melakukan hal-hal semacam itu.

"Ah, Tou-san sudah pergi?" Tanya Bolt sembari menghampiri Hinata yang masih menyimpan rona wajahnya itu.

"Sudah, apa kau sudah akan berangkat, Bolt-chan?" Tanya wanita itu kembali dan kemudian meletakan celemeknya ke tempat gantungan di dinding.

"Iya, Kaa-san. Tolong sampaikan kepada Tou-san aku berangkat" sahut Bolt sembari menyalami tangan ibunya dan berjalan keluar dari kediaman Uzumaki dengan tas ransel yang penuh dengan kebutuhannya selama latihan.

Di depan gerbang besar desa Konoha, seorang guru yang akan mengajari Bolt selama dua tahun. Bolt melakukan latihan itu dengan maksud agar dapat mempelajari banyak teknik ninja seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya bersama Jiraiya dulu.

"Ah, kau lama sekali, Bolt! Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi disini!" Seru lelaki yang namanya seperti nama desa kelahirannya tersebut.

"Heheh, gomennasai, Konohamaru-sensei. Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang" sahut Bolt mempercepat langkahnya menuju gerbang besar Konoha.

Konohamaru hanya menganguk dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Bolt, meninggalkan desa Konoha selama 2 tahun untuk mengajarkan putra dari Nanadaime. Cukup lama memang, tapi ini sudah kewajibannya dan lagi ini merupakan perintah dari hokage langsung untuknya.

Masih berada di desa Konoha, gadis kacamata dengan Uchiha pada namanya masih sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. Seperti halnya Bolt, gadis itu juga akan berlatih di luar desa. Namun sayang sekali, orang yang dia harapkan akan mengajarkannya tak akan membimbingnya selama latihan. Bukan karena tak mau, melainkan ada orang lain yang akan membimbingnya selama latihan.

"Tou-san, kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengajarkanku?" Tanya gadis berkacamata itu sambil menatap wajah ayahnya yang sebagian tertutup oleh rambut lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Sarada, kau tau bahwa Tou-san masih menjalankan misi. Jadi tak akan ada waktu untuk mengajarimu" sahut lelaki itu.

"He? Paling tidak satu jurus saja!" kata gadis bernama Sarada itu memohon.

Poke!

"Lain kali saja" sahut lelaki paruh baya bermata Onyx itu.

Sentuhan jari kepala keluarga Uchiha itu sukses membuat putrinya itu menyeringai kesakitan sambil mengusap keningnya yang tampak memerah. Dengan mulut yang sedikit manyun, Sarada bergurutu sepanjang jalan menuju ibunya. Melihat gadis kecilnya itu, Nyonya Uchiha menghampiri putrinya sembari menyelesaikan jemuran kainnya.

"Ada apa Sarada?" Tanya wanita bersurai merah muda itu.

"Tak ada yang akan mengajariku, Kaa-san, Tou-san tak bisa, Konohamaru-sensei mendapat tugas mengajari si pirang pembuat ulah itu!" gerutu Sarada.

"Ah, tenanglah. Kaa-san mempunyai teman yang akan.."

Ting! Tong!

Belum sempat Uchiha Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, terdengar suara bel rumah mereka dibunyikan. Mendengar suara bel itu, Sarada beranjak dari tempatnya dan membuka pintu rumah kediaman Uchiha itu. Dari balik pintu, tampaklah seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dengan rambut berkepang belakang dibagian ujung rambutnya.

"Ohayo, Sarada-chan. Sakura-san ada?" sapa gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Eh? Iya. Kaa-san ada di halaman samping, masuklah" sahut Sarada sembari menuntut gadis bersurai merah muda itu menuju tempat Sakura berada.

' _Siapa gadis ini? Kenapa dia tampak mirip sekali dengan Kaa-san. Apakah dia adik Kaa-san? Sepengetahuanku, Kaa-san tak mempunyai kakak maupun adik. Lalu siapa gadis ini?_ ' gumam Sarada dalam bathinnya.

Memang gadis muda itu tampak begitu mirip dengan ibu Sarada –Sakura. Namun, gadis muda itu tak memiliki mata emerald hijau seperti Sakura. Melainkan mata biru langit seperti Nanadaime, Bolt dan Himawari.

"Ah! Sakura-san, shasiburi!" sapa gadis itu sembari memeluk Sakura yang masih duduk membelakangi mereka.

"Ah, Satora-san? kau sudah tiba rupanya diwaktu yang tepat" ucap Sakura kemudian berdiri menghadap Sarada dan gadis bersurai merah muda dengan panggilan 'Satora' itu.

"Sarada, perkenalkan ini teman Kaa-san, Satora-san ini adalah putriku yang akan kau latih nantinya" sambung Sakura.

"Yoroshiku, Sarada-chan!" sapa Satora sembari menyodorkan tangannya yang tampak kecil itu.

"Hn!" sahut Sarada kemudian menatap ibunya seperti berkata, 'Yang benar saja, Kaa-san? dia bahkan tampak lebih muda dariku!'

Seperti mengerti makna dari tatapan putrinya tersebut, Sakura hanya tersenyum, kemudian menarik lengan gadis kecilnya itu agak menjauh dari tempat Satora berdiri.

"Sarada, kau tak boleh meremehkan Satora-san. Dia memang tampak lebih muda, tapi sebenarnya dia hanya 2 tahun lebih muda dari Kaa-san" bisik Sakura.

Mendengar penuturan ibunya, Sarada terperanga tak percaya sehingga beberapa kali ia memandangi Satora dan menyamakan wajah gadis itu dengan ibunya sendiri.

"Dan lagi, dia itu juga merupakan jounin yang hebat. Namun, entah kenapa ia tak pernah mengikuti misi apapun. Seperti ayahmu, dia selalu mengembara namun bukan karena sebuah misi" tambah Sakura.

Sarada hanya manggut-manggut, mencoba mencerna penjelasan ibunya tersebut. Sedangkan gadis yang dibicarakan hanya menatap punggung ibu dan putrid Uchiha itu sedari tadi. Sembari menunggu, Satora memandangi kesekitar. Rumah yang bertemakan klan berlambang kipas merah itu, terlihat begitu sederhana bahkan tampak tak ada yang berubah dari terakhir yang ia ingat.

"Nah, Satora-san. Tolong jaga putriku ini ya, ajarkan dia seluruh teknik ninja" seru Sakura sembari menghampiri Satora.

"Ah, Ha'i! Tentu saja, kalau begitu ayo Sarada, kita berangkat sekarang" ajak Satora mendahului langkah Sarada keluar dari kediaman Uchiha itu.

Sarada dengan sigap mengambil tas ranselnya yang sudah terisi penuh dengan kebutuhan latihannya. Kemudian tergesa-gesa pamit dengan orangtuanya itu untuk berangkat latihan.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, aku berangkat!" seru Sarada meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, sayang!" seru Sakura menghantar keberangkatan putri kesayangannya tersebut.

Sepertinya tak hanya Bolt maupun Sarada yang pergi berlatih keluar desa, buktinya banyak sekali guru dan murid keluar dari gerbang besar Konoha. Sambil melihat-lihat apakah sahabatnya juga melakukan latihan diluar desa, Sarada mengikuti langkah kaki gadis bersurai merah muda di hadapannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **2 Tahun Kemudian**

"Haa.. ha, ha.. yosh, cukup sampai disini Bolt! Hari ini kita pulang ke Konoha!" seru lelaki yang tampak kehabisan tenaga menghadapi lelaki muda berambut pirang dihadapannya tersebut.

"Nani?! Cotto matte, Konohamaru-sensei! Ini tidak asik sekali, tambah satu jam lagi, kudesai!" mohon lelaki muda berambut pirang.

"Ie, hari ini tugasku sudah selesai, Bolt! Aku tak mau dimarahi Nanadaime, jika melewati batas waktu yang ditentukan" sahut Konohamaru kemudian berjalan menuju penginapan mereka yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka latihan.

"Yosha! Sebelum pulang kita makan dulu, Konohamaru-sensei?" seru Bolt kemudian berlari melewati gurunya itu.

Konohamaru hanya mengangguk dan berjalan santai sampai ke penginapan mereka. Tak terasa sudah dua tahun berlalu, bahkan sudah dua kali ujian ninja tingkat genin antardesa diadakan di desa Konoha dengan aman dan lancar.

Tap!

"Yosh! Tadaima, Konohagakure!" seru Bolt dengan lantangnya di depan gerbang besar Konoha.

"Yokatta, sudah pulang kau rupannya Bolt?" Tanya seorang lelaki berambut biru langit itu.

"Hn, begitulah. Kau sedang berkunjung, Mitsuki?" sahut Bolt menghampiri lelaki itu yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang.

"Tidak, aku sedang menyambut kepulanganmu. Bagaimana kita makan ramen di Iciraku? Aku yang traktir!" ajak Mitsuki sembari menunjuk kedai yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Hn, ayo! Aku sudah lapar sekali, Konohamaru-sensei! Kau ikut tidak?" Tanya Bolt.

"Kalian saja, aku mau melapor ke Nanadaime dahulu" sahut Konohamaru lalu mempercepat langkahnya ke kantor Nanadaime.

"Kalau begitu kita saja, Kakek! Mie ramen dua porsi!"

.

.

.

Sret! Prak!

"Shunshin No Jutsu lagi? Tou-san?" ucap Bolt dengan sigap menangkis pukulan seorang lelaki yang dipanggilnya dengan 'Tou-san'.

"Hoo, kau sudah bisa menangkis pukulanku, Bolt?" Tanya lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Tentu saja, Tou-san mau mengetesku?"

"Mengetesmu? Heh.. Aku kesini ingin menyuruh pulang! Adik dan ibumu merindukanmu, Bolt!" seru lelaki itu sembari mengacak rambut pirang putranya itu.

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku juga akan pulang. Hn, Tou-san?"

"Apa Bolt?"

"Apa Tou-san tak merindukanku?"

"Tentu saja, Bolt!"

Ya, suasana harmonis antara ayah dan anak pun terjadi di kedai Ichiraku ramen. Bukannya mau merusak suasana, tapi seperti tak ada tempat lain saja. Setelah menyelesaikan makannya, diiringi dengan Nanadaime dan Mitsuki, Bolt berjalan menuju rumah kadiamannya.

Bruk!

"Ah, maaf. Apa kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto sembari menyodorkan tangannya untuk mengangkat seorang gadis muda yang tak sengaja ia tabrak.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih" sahut gadis itu bangkit dengan bantuan Naruto.

"Sa-sakura?"

"Heeh?" ucap Bolt dan Mitsuki dengan serempak.

"Tou-san, ini bukan Sakura Baa-san. Bahkan dia tampak lebih muda darinya!" kata Bolt mencoba menyadarkan ayahnya atas kesalahpahaman itu.

"Iya, Bolt benar! Dia bukan Kaa-san, namun guruku, Satora-san" sahut gadis berkacamata yang berjalan tepat dibelakang gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang berdiri dihadapan Naruto.

"Satora?" ucap Naruto seperti mengulang kata-kata gadis Uchiha itu.

"Yo, Sarada. Kau juga selesai menjalankan latihanmu?" sapa Bolt.

"Hn, ayo Satora-san! Kaa-san pasti sudah menunggu dirumah"

Sarada dengan di ikuti Satora berjalan meninggalkan Naruto, Bolt dan Mitsuki dengan seribu tanda tanya, terutama Naruto.

' _Kenapa gadis itu tampak mirip sekali dengan Sakura-chan? Tapi, matanya tidak malah seperti mataku!_ ' gumam Naruto.

"Ah, Bolt! Kalian pulang dulu, Tou-san masih banyak pekerjaan" ucap Naruto sebelum menghilang dalam asap putih.

"Ah, tak pernah berubah! Sudahlah, Mitsuki kau mampir ke rumahku?" Tanya Bolt.

"Ya, sekalian mau bertemu Himawari-chan. Heheh.."

Sudah satu tahun lamanya Mitsuki menjalani hubungan dengan adik perempuan satu-satunya Bolt. Meskipun saat itu Bolt tak di desa, namun kabar itu sampai di telinganya. Bolt tak pernah melarang adiknya berhubungan dengan siapa saja. Yang penting tak menyusahkan dirinya nanti.

Seakan tak memperdulikan jawaban teman baiknya itu, lelaki berambut pirang itu melangkah meninggalkan calon adik iparnya itu. Tak mau di tinggal sendirian, Mitsuki mengikuti langkah si pirang itu.

.

.

.

Ting! Tong!

"Bolt Nii-chan, tolong bukakan pintunya!" seru Himawari yang masih asik berduaan dengan kekasihnya, Mitsuki.

"Iya! Berisik!" sahut Bolt menghampiri pintu rumah kediaman Uzumaki.

Cklek!

"Ah! Kau…"

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga, duh padahal udah niat buat fic one shoot.. -_- malah jadi bersambung juga, hadeh.. #tragis! Tapi, aku janji cuma dua chapter kok, minna-san.. -,-V *peace Habis, fic yang lain belum selesai. Dimarahin temen2 karena kelamaan gantungin ceritanya, Gomen-nasai! XD. Dan gomen minna, ceritanya pindah-pindah setting. Aku pun yang baca pusing sendiri, o_O #LuAuthorApaanSih?! *plak

Oh ya, makasih udah baca fic ku kali ini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian ya? XD #berharap


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightmare**

 _Chapter 2_

.

.

.

"Ugh!" ucap lelaki paruh baya itu sembari memegangi perutnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau lapar, biar kubelikan mie instan?" Tanya lelaki berkucir seperti nanas itu.

"Ah, tidak Shikamaru. Ini bukan seperti itu, sepertinya ada masalah dengan Kyuu.. ugh!" sahut lelaki bergelar Nanadaime itu dengan wajah yang tampak memucat.

"Kyuubi maksudmu? Bukankah kau sudah bisa mengendalikannya?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Entahlah, aku akan mengeceknya sebentar, argh.." sahut lelaki berambut pirang itu sembari menghela nafas panjang.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan Nanadaime yang duduk dihadapannya menutup kedua matanya, mencoba memasuki ruang penyegelan Kyuubi yang selalu bersama lelaki berambut pirang itu sejak bayi.

Tap!

"Ada apa, Naruto? Tak biasanya kau mengunjungiku seperti ini" suara berat itu mengalihkan pandangan Naruto dari segel yang berada di gerbang besar dihadapannya.

"Aku merasa seperti ada yang aneh di dalam perutku, kukira kau sedang memberontak, Kyuu" sahut Naruto.

"Aku tak akan melakukan hal seperti itu, tapi bukan kau saja yang merasakannya. Saat sedang terlelap, aku merasa ada yang masuk tapi aku tak melihat apapun" ucap musang berekor Sembilan itu.

"Hm, ini aneh. Kalau begitu, kau periksalah lagi. Aku akan kembali bekerja" perintah hokage ke tujuh desa Konoha itu.

"Baiklah" Kyuubi hanya mengiyakan perkataan lelaki yang sudah lama bersamanya itu.

Sembari melihat keadaan tempat penyegelannya selama bertahun-tahun, Kyuubi mencoba mengendus keberadaan hal aneh yang dimaksud dengan inangnya itu. Tapi, tak sedikit pun tanda-tanda keberadaan hal aneh itu.

' _Ini aneh, aku yakin sekali. Tadi aku merasakan hal aneh yang dikatakan Naruto, dan sekarang aku malah tak merasakan apa-apa_ ' gumam Kyuubi dalam bathinnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apa itu perbuatan Kyuubi?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Bukan, sama halnya denganku. Kyuubi juga merasakan hal aneh disekitarnya, namun tak melihat apapun" sahut Naruto.

"Berhati-hatilah Naruto, kau sekarang bukanlah sekedar ninja melainkan Nanadaime. Kesalahanmu akan berakibat fatal bagi Konoha" nasehat Shikamaru.

"Aku tau, maka sebab itu aku menyuruh Kyuubi terus menelusuri hal aneh dalam tubuhku ini" sahut ayah dari dua orang anak itu.

Cklek!

"Ah, maaf mengganggumu Nanadaime! Ada hal yang gawat telah terjadi di desa!" seru wanita dengan seekor babi di pangguannya.

"Apa itu Shizune-san?" jawab serempak Naruto dan Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku, wanita brengsek!"

Seruan itu memicu perhatian warga Konoha yang sedang menikmati bulan purnama yang terselubungi awan hitam. Seorang wanita paruh baya terpental ke tanah, dengan sigap seorang gadis muda membantu wanita itu kembali berdiri.

"Sadarlah, Bol Nii-chan! Ini Kaa-san, tak begitu caranya kau menghormatinya!" seru gadis itu dengan tangannya yang masih mendampingi wanita paruh baya itu.

"Berisik! Wanita lemah itu bukan ibuku, dan berhenti memanggil kakak, gadis sialan!" sahut lelaki berambut pirang itu dengan tegas.

Tap!

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya seorang gadis berkacamata kepada ke salah seorang warga desa.

"Ah, Bolt mengamuk dan mendorong ibunya hingga terjatuh. Bahkan membentak adiknya sendiri" jelas warga desa itu.

' _Bolt? Dia tak akan setega itu kepada ibunya sendiri. Aku harus memastikan itu!_ ' gumam gadis itu kemudian mendekati ibu dan gadis Uzumaki itu.

"Ada apa ini, Himawari?" Tanya gadis dengan berlambang kipas dipunggungnya itu.

"Ah, Sarada-chan. Aku tak begitu mengerti, tapi setelah Bolt Nii-chan bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda seperti Sakura Baa-san. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengemas barangnya dan pergi tanpa pamit, karena khawatir Kaa-san mengejarnya. Namun, dia berbuat kasar kepada Kaa-san, seperti bukan dirinya yang biasa" Sahut Himawari dengan wajah sangat mencemaskan kakak lelakinya itu. "Bahkan pandangan matanya sudah berbeda, lihatlah!" sambung gadis Uzumaki itu.

Mendengar penuturan putri bungsu dari Nanadaime itu, Sarada mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Tepat berdirinya seorang lelaki muda berambut pirang yang sangat ia kenali. Karena suasana malam bulan malam purnama itu tertutup oleh awan hitam, untuk sementara Sarada tak dapat memastikan wajah putra sulung Nanadaime itu.

Seerrsh!

Angin berhembus kencang, perpindahan awan hitam pun terjadi begitu cepat. Sehingga bulan purnama kini semakin jelas untuk dilihat, serta cahayanya cukup untuk menerangi suasana malam yang mencekam itu. Cahaya bulan purnama itu membantu penglihatan Sarada untuk menatap pandangan lelaki muda dihadapannya tersebut.

"Ah, mata itu!"

Satu kalimat itu keluar begitu saja, saat Sarada berhasil menangkap gambaran wajah Bolt. Namun, kata-katanya itu tak tersambung karena Sarada terperanga dan terkejut atas apa yang dilihatnya saat itu. Bukan hanya Sarada, bahkan Nyonya Uzumaki pun ikut terkejut akan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ada apa ini, Sarada?" Tanya seorang wanita bersurai merah muda itu menghampiri putri kesayangannya tersebut.

"Lihat disana, Sakura!" seru seorang lelaki yang mendampingi wanita itu.

Sama halnya dengan Sarada dan Hinata, sepasang suami istri Uchiha itu pun tak kalah terkejut melihat yang ada dihadapannya.

' _Mata itu sama persis dengan mata sebelah kiri yang dimiliki oleh Tou-san_ ' gumam Sarada dalam bathinnya.

Gumaman ayah dari Sarada Uchiha pun tak jauh beda dengan gadis berkacamata itu. Dia juga berfikir, mata yang dimiliki oleh seorang anak dari klan Uzumaki itu sekarang sama persis dengan yang dimilikinya, tepat di mata kirinya itu.

"Sasuke-kun, mata itu.."

"Ya, tak salah lagi. Itu adalah Rinnegan yang kumiliki"

"Tapi, bagaimana Bolt mendapatkannya?" Tanya Sakura masih penasaran dengan kedua mata yang dimiliki oleh putra dari sahabatnya.

Tak lama kemudian hadirlah seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dengan senyuman iblis yang terpampang sadis diwajahnya. Gadis itu berdiri tepat disamping Bolt yang masih menunjukan amarah diwajahnya.

"Ayolah, Bolt~ Kau tak perlu mengurusi wanita lemah itu" ucap gadis itu dengan manisnya di telinga lelaki berambut pirang itu.

Belum sempat gadis itu mengalihkan badannya keluar dari desa Konoha, dengan lantang Sarada menyebut nama gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Satora-san?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Bolt?" seru Sarada melangkahkan salah satu kakinya ke depan.

"Yang kulakukan? Itu bukan urusanmu gadis Uchiha!" sahut gadis itu lebih lantang.

Tap!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bolt?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba hadir di tengah keramaian itu.

"Wah, wah.. Ini dia Hokage ke tujuh Desa Konoha, ayah dari kau Bolt!" ucap gadis itu dengan sinis.

"Ayah? Heh.. Yang benar saja?! Lelaki lemah itu bukanlah ayahku!" Sahut Bolt dengan lantang.

Mendengar penuturan anak kandungannya sendiri, Naruto cukup kesal karena tak dianggap oleh anaknya sendiri. Bahkan dikatakan sebagai lelaki yang lemah oleh putra sulungnya itu? Bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan?

"Cukup! Jaga ucapanmu Uzumaki Boruto!" seru Naruto dengan lantang.

"Heh? Uzumaki? Yang benar saja?!" sahut Bolt dengan senyuman sadisnya. "Uzumaki itu bukan termasuk namaku, lelaki tua!"

Ini cukup menyakitkan, anak lelakinya yang sangat ia sayang selain Himawari itu mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat hatinya seperti teriris pedang yang sangat tajam. Bagaimana tidak? Tak dianggap seorang ayah, bahkan nama Uzumaki yang merupakan klan mereka dibuang seakan-akan adalah sampah. Sebagai seorang ayah, Naruto cukup kalap menerima perkataan Bolt.

"Sudah cukup, Bolt! Jaga ucapanmu pada Ayah, Ibu dan adikmu. Kenapa kau sampai berbuat seperti ini? Tak biasanya kau selancang ini pada keluargamu sendiri!" ujar putri tunggal dari klan Uchiha itu.

Dengan senyuman mengejek, gadis bersurai merah muda yang tengah berdiri di belakang Bolt menatap Sarada dengan tatapan sinis.

"Oh, jadi gadis Uchiha kecil itu kekasihmu, Bolt? Lihatlah wajahnya itu, sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Hahah.."

"Cih! Si Kacamata itu.. Heh, itu tak akan mungkin terjadi!" sahut Bolt dengan tegas seakan-akan selama ini dia sangat membenci Sarada, bahkan tak dianggap sebagai siapa-siapa dihidupnya.

"Ah, benarkah? Kasian sekali, kau gadis kecil. Bahkan perasaanmu ditolak mentah-mentah didepan warga Konoha" sindir Satora dengan santainya menggandeng tangan Bolt bahkan menyandarkannya kepalanya ke pundak lelaki muda Uzumaki itu.

Sarada hanya menundukan kepalanya ke bawah, dan beberapa kali mengatur nafasnya yang sangat tak beraturan. Bahkan itu sempat membuat Himawari khawatir melihat tingkah calon kakak iparnya tersebut.

"Bolt-baka! Shannaaroo!"

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di tanah dari gadis berkacamata itu. Pukulan kuat itu membelah tanah yang menerima hantamannya, retak dan terpecah menjadi banyak bagian. Mereka yang berdiri disekitar gadis bersurai hitam itu, berpencar mencari tempat aman untuk tak terkena akibat pukulan itu. Lelaki berambut pirang yang namanya dipanggil oleh gadis yang mengamuk itu, hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar. Seakan-akan tak menganggap serangan gadis dengan lambang klan Uchiha dipunggungnya itu.

"Ah, dia mengamuk~"

Gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang berdiri di samping lelaki berambut pirang itu tersenyum sinis melihat gadis Uchiha itu mengamuk mengancurkan tanah yang menjadi patokannya untuk berdiri.

"Cih! Mengganggu saja" kata Bolt mencoba melakukan serangan kepada Sarada.

Dengan cepat gadis bersurai merah muda itu menghalangi jalannya menuju kerumunan warga Konoha yang masih terpelongo melihat situasi itu.

"Tunggu, Bolt! Biarkan aku yang melawan mereka, simpan tenagamu untuk berlatih nanti" kata Satora dengan santai dan menekukan kaki kirinya hingga menyentuh tanah, sedangkan kaki kananya menekuk setinggi dada atau bahu.

Satora mengepalkan tangannya dan meninggikan posisi tangannya ke atas, kemudian dengan cepat menghantam tanah di bawahnya. "Rasakan seranganmu sendiri, Sarada!"

Trassk! Prak!

Tiba-tiba seluruh permukaan tanah meretak hampir menyentuh halaman kantor tempat para Hokage bertugas. Bahkan keretakan itu, membuat banyaknya rumah-rumah warga amblas karena tanah di sekitarnya sudah tak rata lagi.

"Seranganku? Ba-bagaimana bisa?" seru Sarada tak percaya bahwa serangannya dapat ditiru bahkan lebih baik daripada serangannya.

"Tentu saja, kami klan Akatsuki mempunyai kekuatan untuk meniru kekuatan lawan bahkan 2 kali lebih baik daripada kekuatan aslinya" sahut Satora dengan sombongnya.

"A-akatsuki?!" seru Naruto mengulangi kata-kata Satora.

"Ya, benar. Klan yang dibantai habis oleh klan Uchiha untuk kepentingan pribadi, bukan saja itu kedua mata klan yang dibantai di pisah dari tubuhnya! Sungguh kejam kalian, Uchiha!" seru Satora menghardik seluruh Klan Uchiha yang tersisa. "Aku akan membalas dendam dengan mengambil anak Nanadaime ini sebagai penghancur Konoha!"

"Tapi, tak seharusnya kau menghancurkan Konoha. Warga Konoha tak mengetahui apapun tentang ini" sahut Sasuke Uchiha.

"To-tou-san?"

Sarada memandangi wajah ayahnya yang tampak merasa bersalah. Sarada mengerti sebagai klan Uchiha, ayahnya itu sangat merasa bersalah. Meskipun bukanlah dia yang membantai klan Akatsuki. Bahkan Sasuke tak mengetahui bahwa di dunia shinobi ini, ada klan bernama Akatsuki bukan hanya sebagai organisasi pengincar para Jincuriki.

"Aku tak peduli, dan kau gadis yang tergila-gila dengan lelaki tua berambut pirang itu, keluar dari persembunyianmu!" seru Satora mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru, namun tak satupun orang yang merasa dipanggil oleh dirinya.

Bahkan seluruh warga Konoha termasuk Naruto, Hinata, Himawari, Sasuke, Sakura dan Sarada, tak mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud oleh Satora. Mereka hanya saling berpandangan dan melihat kesekitar siapa gadis yang dimaksud oleh Satora.

" _Tidak mau! Balas dendammu tanpa aku kalau kau bisa, kekuatan peniru kekuatan matamu tak akan berfungsi tanpa aku, dasar wanita jalang!_ "

Sebuah seruan seorang gadis menggema di telinga Naruto, dia mencoba mencari asal suara itu. Namun, tak menemukannya di sekitarnya. Padahal seruan itu sangatlah dekat baginya.

"Kenapa, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke memandangi wajah Naruto.

"Aku mendengar sebuah seruan dari seorang gadis yang menyahuti kata-kata Satora" jawab Naruto.

"Ah, disitu kau rupanya gadis brengsek?! Tak usah kau bersembunyi dalam penyegelan Kyuubi itu, atau kau akan melihat sendiri lelaki yang kau kagumi itu mati!" seru Satora menggerakan tangannya seakan ingin menggunakan beberapa jutsu.

Mendengar penuturan Satora, dengan sigap Naruto masuk dalam dunia bawah sadarnya tempat penyegelan Kyuubi selama ini. Kyuubi yang sudah mengetahui maksud dari Naruto menghampirinya, ia menunjuk sebuah sudut ruang yang cukup gelap. Dan keluarlah sesosok gadis bersurai merah muda mirip dengan Satora.

"Si-siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto dengan kuda-kuda bertangungnya.

"Ka-kau tidak ingat aku? Ya sudah tak apa, jika kau ingin menghabisi wanita jalang itu cukup mudah" ucap gadis bersurai merah muda itu tanpa menyebutkan namanya.

"Mudah? Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Kau lihat, gadis itu menyepitkan rambutnya dengan sepitan rambut warna orange bukan?" gadis itu balik bertanya.

"Hm, sepertinya begitu. Dan sama hal dengan Sakura menyepitkan poni sebelah kirinya dengan sepitan rambut berwarna merah tua" sahut Naruto membayangkan penampilan Satora.

"Kau benar, dan ambillah jepitan rambut orange itu. Lalu patahkan, aku sengaja menyimpan seluruh kekuatanku pada sepitan itu tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya" tambah gadis itu kemudian sedikit demi sedikit bagian tubuh bawahnya menghilang bagaikan debu.

"Hey, cotto matte! Sebenarnya kau siapa?"

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, gadis itu sudah menghilang tanpa jejak meninggalkan seribu pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

"Bagimana dobe? Perlukah aku.."

Pertanyaan Sasuke belum selesai, Naruto sudah menggelengkan kepalanya. Bahkan sudah melepaskan sebuah kunai yang melesat menuju Satora.

"Heh, sayang sekali. Kau meleset Naruto!" seru Satora dengan yakin.

"Sayang sekali, kaulah yang tak menyadari fungsi kunaiku ini" sahut Naruto yang telah berada di belakang Satora dengan tangan yang sudah menggenggam jepitan rambut berwarna orange milik Satora.

Trak!

Jepitan itu rusak, terbelah menjadi keeping-kepingan kecil. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Satora mengeluarkan asap hitam, dan..

Splah!

 **Flashback on**

"Sa-sakura-chan?" Tanya lelaki muda berambut pirang menghampiri seorang gadis bersurai merah muda.

Mendengar suara lelaki muda itu, sang gadis memfokuskan matanya kepada wajah lelaki berambut pirang tersebut.

"Hee?!" ujar gadis itu dengan wajah yang bingung.

"Ah, gomen! Aku sangka kau Sakura-chan, soalnya kau tampak begitu mirip dengannya" jelas lelaki itu.

"Hn, tak masalah. Aku juga dapat memakluminya" sahut gadis itu.

"Namamu siapa? Aku Uzumaki Naruto, bercita-cita menjadi Hokage Konoha dimasa depan, hehehe.." ujar lelaki itu dengan bangga.

"Na-naruto? Hokage Konoha?"

"Ya, itu namaku dan cita-citaku. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak. "A-aku tak punya nama, dan juga tak memiliki cita-cita"

"Hee? Itu sayang sekali. Bagaimana kalau namamu Satora saja?" anjur Naruto kecil.

"Satora?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Ya, Satora. Sa artinya kau seorang gadis yang mirip dengan Sakura, To artinya nama lelaki yang memberikan sebuah nama dan Ra artinya seorang gadis bersurai merah muda bagaikan bunga Sakura" jelas Naruto.

"Eh? Satora ya? Nama yang bagus, aku akan memakai nama itu" sahut gadis itu dengan sebuah senyuman yang merekah diwajahnya.

"Yokatta, kau menyukainya. Dan satu lagi.." Naruto mencoba merogoh isi kantong celananya, seperti mencari sesuatu didalamnya.

"Nah, ini dia! Aku mendapatkannya saat berkunjung di festival. Kukira tak akan berguna, tapi sebaiknya aku berikan padamu saja" kata Naruto sembari memberikan sesuatu ke genggaman Satora.

"Sepitan rambut?"

"Yaa, poni rambutmu begitu panjang. Jadi, matamu yang indah tak dapat dilihat oleh orang lain. Sini kupasangkan, dan lihatlah begitu cantiknya dirimu"

"Hn, a-arigato, Na-naruto-kun" sahut gadis dengan nama barunya 'Satora' mulai tersipu malu.

 **Flashback Off**

Bletak!

Sebuah tubuh jatuh di depan mata Naruto, dengan sigap Naruto mengangkat tubuh gadis itu ke pangkuannya. Mata biru Ocean pun saling bertatapan, namun yang satu sudah kehilangan cahaya mata kehidupannya.

"Sa-satora! Maafkan aku, seharusnya hari itu aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan pulang ke Konoha" ujar Naruto dengan kegelisan hati yang merasa bersalah.

"A-akhirnya kau me-ngingatku, Naruto-kun. Maaf, atas ke-kacauan yang dilakukan oleh boneka ninjaku itu" dengan kekuatan yang hampir habis, Satora mencoba meminta maaf.

"Bertahanlah, kami akan menyelamatkanmu, Satora" kata Sakura mulai menghampiri Satora.

"Tak perlu, ugh! Sakura-san, simpan kekuatanmu untuk warga Konoha ini.."

"Kau harus tetap hidup, Satora. Cuma kau sau-satunya yang bisa menyadarkan Bolt!" seru Sarada.

"Aku sudah tak bisa, waktuku tak banyak lagi. Dan tak akan ada yang bisa menyadarkan Bolt, Sarada-chan"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Sebuah pertanyaan tak akan lagi terjawab, jasat Satora sudah menghilang tersiup angin bagikan pasir. Sebelum mati Satora sempat mengisaratkan sebuah jawaban kepada Naruto dari gerakan bibirnya dan Naruto mengerti itu.

"Cih! Sialan, sudah mati rupanya gadis sialan itu!" gerutu Bolt yang masih berdiri di depan pintu gerbang Konoha.

"Sarada, mundurlah! Kau tak boleh melihat ini" kata Sasuke seakan mengerti maksud Naruto berdiri menghadapi Bolt.

Dengan cepat Naruto menghampiri Bolt yang tengah lengah akan serangan ayahnya tersebut. Melihat tindakan Naruto itu, Sarada akhirnya mengerti dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari kekangan Sasuke.

"Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu pada Bolt, Bolt! Tidaaak!" sebuah jeritan Sarada itu bagaikan menggema diseluruh penjuru desa Konoha.

* * *

Kyaa! Rupanya masih belum selesai juga, gomen minna. X'( Memang masih panjang rupanya. Tapi gak apa-apa deh, yang penting ceritanya makin seru kan XD #kepedeanlu! *plak!

Makasih sudah baca ficku, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian ya, minna-san.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu pada Bolt, Bolt! Tidaaak!" sebuah jeritan Sarada itu bagaikan menggema diseluruh penjuru desa Konoha.

.

.

.

 **Nightmare**

 _Chapter 3_

"Tidaaaak!"

"Ng..? Kau kenapa Sarada-chan?"

Sebuah suara menyadarkan gadis Uchiha itu dan perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya. Pandangannya gelap, namun agak semu karena sedikit mendapatkan cahaya dari cahaya bulan malam itu.

Klik!

Akhirnya Sarada dapat terbantu melihat dengan cahaya lampu tersebut, gadis bermata Onyx itu mengerjitkan matanya. Karena dia baru menyadari bahwa dia bukan di depan gerbang besar Konoha, melainkan di sebuah kamar tidur. Sarada mengedarkan pandangannya, terlihatlah seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang masih mengucek matanya, namun masih setia menunggu jawaban gadis itu.

"Bolt..! Baka! Shannaaro!"

Sarada menghamburkan pelukannya kepada lelaki yang berada disisi sebelah kanannya, lelaki itu hanya terkejut lalu membelai lembut surai hitam milik gadis itu.

"Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" Tanya lelaki beriris _Ocean_ tersebut.

Sarada hanya mengangguk pelan di pelukan lelaki yang panggil dengan sebutan 'Bolt' olehnya. Kemudian Sarada menghela nafas panjang dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Bolt.

"Kau bermimpi buruk tentang aku kah, Sarada-chan?"

"Hn! Aku bermimpi kau di bunuh oleh Nanadaime karena.."

"Hng..? Tou-san, Kaa-san kenapa?"

Masuklah seorang gadis kecil bersurai merah muda mengenakan piyama berlatar bunga Sakura yang sedang mekar. Gadis itu masih mengosok-gosok matanya dan menghampiri Bolt.

"Sa-sa-tora?!" seru Sarada terkejut melihat gadis kecil itu.

"To-tou-san, Kaa-san kenapa?" Tanya gadis itu ketakutan melihat sikap Sarada seperti tadi dan berlari mendekati Bolt.

"Tenanglah, Satora. Kaa-san hanya bermimpi buruk saja" sahut Bolt membelai lembut surai merah muda itu.

"Sou desu ka? Tapi, kenapa Kaa-san melihatku seperti itu, Tou-san?"

"Hmm, kalau itu..?"

Bolt menatap wajah Sarada yang masih gelisah melihat gadis bernama 'Satora' itu. Bolt seakan meminta jawaban dari sikapnya itu.

"Kaa-san, sudah larut malam gini, kenapa masih rebut?"

Datang lagi seorang lelaki muda berambut raven dengan Onyx-nya yang masih semu karena tak terlihat jelas. Tiga garis horizontal menghiasi pipi kanan dan pipi kiri lelaki muda itu.

"Ryuu Nii-chan, Kaa-san bermimpi buruk!"

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Gadis kecil itu menghampiri lelaki muda itu dengan terburu-buru. Melihat itu, lelaki yang disebut dengan 'Ryuu' itu, melebarkan matanya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas setelah bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Mimpi buruk? Kalau begitu, biarkan Tou-san yang menenangkan Kaa-san, Imoto" ajak Ryuu menghantarkan Satora menghampiri pintu.

"Hn! Baiklah, Ryuu Nii-chan. Oyasumi, Kaa-san, Tou-san!" seru Satora melambai-lambaikan tangannya kemudian hilang dibalik pintu.

Bolt tak menjawab, hanya membalas lambaian tangan itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Sarada masih tak begitu mengerti dengan semua ini, kenapa dia dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Kaa-san' oleh kedua anak itu.

"Ini pasti karena demammu tadi"

"Hee?"

Sarada terkejut mendengar penuturan lelaki yang disampingnya itu yang menyentuh keningnya.

"Demam?"

"Ya, kau tak ingat? Kau sempat pingsan dan kepalamu terbentur saat bekerja di dapur bersama Satora"

Sarada masih tak begitu ingat, namun penjelasan lelaki itu masih tak dapat dicernanya dengan baik. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, itulah yang terpintas difikiran gadis Uchiha itu.

"Dua anak kecil tadi, itu siapa Bolt?"

"Anak kita"

' _Anak? Anak yaa? Hmm.. apa?! Sejak kapan aku menikah dengan si pirang ini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_ ' gumam Sarada dalam bathinnya.

"Bahkan kau tak ingat dengan mereka? Kau benar-benar geger otak karena benturan itu ya" canda Bolt dengan menyengir ria.

Pinch!

Sebuah cubitan kuat mendarat di lengan kekar milik Bolt yang sudah meringis kesakitan akibat cubitan Sarada tersebut.

"Itai! Jangan marah, aku kan berkata jujur"

"Tapi, wajahmu seperti ingin mengerjaiku Bolt!"

"Aku tak mengerjaimu, sayang. Percayalah padaku, mereka anak kita. Jika kau tak percaya tanyalah pada Sasuke-sama dan Sakura Baa-san besok"

"Baiklah, besok kita mengunjungi mereka"

"Ya sudah, ayo kita tidur lagi"

"Kita? Tidak mau! Kau tidur disana, aku tak mau satu ranjang denganmu"

Bam!

Bolt jatuh dari tempat tidur karena terkena tendangan Sarada.

"Hee? Tapi aku suamimu, Sarada. Memang suami istri tidur di satu ranjang"

"Aku gak akan percaya sebelum Tou-san dan Kaa-san yang bicara padaku"

"Hee? Ya sudah, aku tidur di sofa"

Bolt mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berbaring di sebuah sofa panjang di tepi dinding kamar. Tanpa memperdulikan 'istrinya', Bolt langsung tertidur pulas tanpa bantal dan selimut.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya**

"Hng? Ohayo, Sarada" sapa Bolt masih terkantuk-kantuk.

"Hn, Ohayo, Bolt!" sahut Sarada masih asik dengan mimpinya.

"Hee, Sarada-chan! Kenapa kau tidur disini? Bukankah tadi malam kau tidur di kasur"

Bolt baru menyadari bahwa 'istrinya' itu sudah berada di sisi sofa yang ditempatinya untuk tidur malam itu. Sarada terbangun dengan seruan 'suaminya' itu, dan mengangkatkan kepalanya yang masih bersandar di tepi sofa.

"Ah, itu. Aku tak tega melihatmu tidur kedinginan disofa tanpa selimut dan bantal"

"Tapi, kau tak perlu tidur disini juga kan?"

Sarada hanya menatap mata _Ocean_ bolt tanpa arti, dengan kedua pipinya yang sudah merona disentuh oleh tangan besar Bolt. Bolt menatap aneh gadis bersurai hitam yang tengah ia pandangi.

"Tuh kan, badanmu panas lagi. Argh! Untuk hari ini, kita tak usah ke rumah Sasuke-sam dulu. Kau istirahatlah dulu ditempat tidur" kata Bolt kemudian mengangkat badan mungil milik Sarada menuju tempat tidur.

"Kyaa! Turunkan aku! Aku tak mau, pokoknya hari ini ke rumah Tou-san!"

Sarada menjerit tepat di telinga Bolt, sehingga Bolt menurunkan 'istrinya' tersebut. Sarada berlari menuju kamar mandi yang di buat berada di dalam kamar. Sedangkan Bolt hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah Sarada. Kemudian merapikan kasur yang tampak kusut karena tak dibereskan oleh Sarada.

"Bolt?"

"Hn?"

"Aku sudah mandi"

"Jadi?"

Sarada menurunkan alisnya seakan ia sedang jengkel dengan sikap lelaki berambut pirang yang tengah ia pandangi dengan sinis. Berharap si pirang itu mengerti dengan isyaratnya, namun lelaki itu tak kunjung mengerti juga.

"Aku mau pakai baju, baka! Keluar dari kamar!"

"Ah, iya. Gomen, gomen-nasai!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Bolt berlari keluar kamar menuju ruang keluarga.

"Tou-san, Doushite?" Tanya Satora menghampiri Bolt.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Kalian sudah mandi? Kita mau ke rumah kakek Sasuke hari ini" sahut Bolt kemudian duduk di sebelah Ryuu yang asik membaca sebuah buku.

"Kenapa tak ke rumah kakek Naruto, Tou-san?" Tanya Ryuu meletakkan bukunya ke atas meja di hadapan.

"Hn, iya Tou-san. Sudah lama kita tak mengunjungi kakek Naruto!" tambah Satora.

"Kaa-san merindukan kakek dan nenek Uchiha, jadi cepatlah kalian bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat"

"Ha'i!"

Dua bersaudara itu berlari menuju kamar mereka masing-masing dan menukar pakaian rumah mereka yang sesuai untuk berkunjung ke rumah kediaman Uchiha. Sedangkan Bolt menghampiri kamarnya, memastikan apakah Sarada sudah siap atau belum.

"Sarada-chan? Sudah belum, aku juga mau mandi. Anak-anak juga sudah bersiap-siap!" seru Bolt dibalik pintu.

Cklek!

"Mandilah, aku tunggu di luar. Dan jangan lama!" sahut Sarada membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan pintu masuk.

"Kaa-san! Apa kita juga akan pergi ke rumah Kakek Naruto?" seru Satora menghampiri Sarada.

"Imoto, kau jangan mengejutkan Kaa-san seperti itu" seru Ryuu berjalan di belakang Satora.

"Hee, gomen-nesai!"

.

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Kakek Sasuke! Nenek Sakura! Satora, Ryuu Nii-chan, Tou-san dan Kaa-san datang berkunjung" seru Satora dengan semangat.

"Okaeri, Satora-chan! Kau tumbuh semakin cantik saja rupanya" sambut wanita tua bersurai merah muda.

"Ka-ka-kaa-san?" tanpa sadar tubuh Sarada menghamburkan pelukannya kepada wanita tua itu.

"Ada apa, Sarada? Sarada kenapa Bolt?" Tanya wanita tua itu kepada Bolt.

Bolt menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan wajah yang sangat aneh, seakan-akan dia malu ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sarada bermimpi buruk lagi, Sakura-san" sahut Bolt.

"Ah, pantas saja. Ayo, masuklah. Ryuu dan Satora bermainlah dengan Sasura, dia bersama kakek sekarang" ajak Sakura sembari menuntut mereka masuk ke kediaman Uchiha.

"Sasura Nee-chan? Main yuk?" seru Satora menghampiri wanita muda dengan surai merah muda dan emerald hijau yang indah setiap memandangnya.

"Imoto, itu Sasura Baa-san bukan Nee-chan" ralat Ryuu.

"Eeh? Tapi dia kan hanya berbeda tiga tahun dengan Ryuu Nii-chan, jadi harus dipanggil dengan Nee-chan" balas Satora.

"Sasura Baa-san itu saudara Kaa-san, bukan saudara kita Imoto. Mengertilah" sambung Ryuu.

Sasura hanya tertawa riang melihat kedua keponakannya bertengkar tentang dirinya. Ya memang, Sasura adalah adik perempuan Sarada yang lahir saat setahun setelah kepulangan Sarada dari latihannya. Maka dari itu, Sasura tampak jauh lebih muda dari pada Sarada.

"Perempuan itu siapa Kaa-san?" Tanya Sarada.

"Itu adikmu, kau bermimpi buruk tentang apa Sarada?" Tanya Sakura kembali.

"Ah, itu. Tentang kami yang telah pulang dari latihan selama 2 tahun, kenapa Kaa-san?" sahut Sarada.

"Wah, lama sekali. Itu sekitar 16 tahun yang lalu bukan? Saat Sasura masih dikandungan" ujar Bolt.

"Me-memang apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sarada mulai panik.

"Sarada, tenanglah. Sebenarnya kau punya penyakit aneh saat kau sudah menikah dengan Bolt, sebenarnya sejak kau lahir. Namun semakin parah sejak kau menikah" sahut Sakura.

"Penyakit?"

"Ya, jika kau bermimpi buruk. Ingatanmu akan kembali pada hari yang sama di dalam mimpimu"

"Jadi ini sudah pernah terjadi?"

"Ya, aku pun baru mengetahui penyakitmu saat di pagi hari setelah malam pertama kita" sahut Bolt.

Blush! Plak!

"Hentai!" seru Sarada.

"Itai!" Bolt meringis kesakitan karena kepalanya sukses menerima pukulan dari istrinya tersebut.

Sakura hanya tertawa melihat tingkah putri sulung dan menantunya, seperti masa-masa mereka pacaran dulu saja.

"Itu benar, Sarada. Kau bahkan mengusir Bolt, karena kalian satu ranjang dengan tak memakai pakaian apapun. Kau menyangka Bolt sudah memperkosamu" jelas Sakura dengan menahan sedikit tawanya.

"Benarkah? Aku bahkan tak ingat itu"

"Ya, kau bahkan bermimpi buruk tentang aku yang akan menikahi Chouchou saat kita akan menikah. Kau bilang aku akan membatalkan pernikahan kita karena aku lebih mencintainya daripada dirimu" tambah Bolt.

"Itu mengerikan sekali, lalu bagaimana agar ingatanku kembali Kaa-san?"

"Tenanglah, percaya pada Bolt. Esok hari kau akan ingat semua atas bantuan Bolt" anjur Sakura.

Sarada mengerjitkan matanya lalu memandang sekilas wajah Bolt yang berharap Sarada menerima pendapat wanita tua itu.

"Kaa-san, yakin?"

"Percayalah Sarada, beristirahat dan pulanglah dengan Bolt sekarang. Biar Satora dan Ryuu tinggal bersama kami" anjur wanita tua itu lagi dan berjalan menghampiri suaminya, meninggalkan Sarada dan Bolt berduaan saja.

"Doushite, Sakura?" Tanya lelaki tua dengan poni rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, Satora, Ryuu, kalian menginap di rumah nenek ya?"

"Hee? Tapi, Tou-san sudah berjanji akan singgah ke rumah Kakek Naruto!" gerutu Satora.

"Tenanglah, Satora-chan. Besok kita mampir ke sana bersamaku dan Ryuu" sahut Sasura.

"Sou desu ka? Sasura Nee-chan?"

"Hn, Sou desu"

"Imoto, sudah berapa kali aku katakan.."

"Tak mengapa Ryuu, biarkan saja. Aku juga senang di panggil Nee-chan, soalnya aku tak punya adik"

"Hn, baiklah Sasura Baa-san"

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau menginap di sini saja, atau pulang bersamaku kerumah?" Tanya Bolt meminta kepastian.

"Sudah berapa banyak?"

"Apa yang sudah berapa banyak, Sarada?"

"Sudah berapa banyak aku bermimpi buruk dan melupakan kenangan kita?"

Bolt tak langsung menjawab, ia mencoba menghitung-hitung berapa kali Sarada bermimpi buruk sehingga banyak melupakan kenangan di hidupnya bersama Bolt.

"Termasuk sekarang, sudah 4 kali" jawab Bolt.

"Kapan saja?"

"Hmm.." Bolt berfikir kembali dan mengingat tiap-tiap Sarada melupakannya. "Saat malam pertama kita, kau mengusirku dengan paksa.."

Blush!

Rona wajah Sarada berubah menjadi merah padam membayangi dirinya mengusir Bolt karena tak mengingat apapun tentang pernikahan mereka.

"Saat Ryuu berusia 5 tahun, kau hampir membunuhku karena menyangka aku akan membunuh Ryuu, lalu.."

Wajah ibu dari dua orang anak itu berubah menjadi gelisah saat membayangkan, bagaimana ia ingin membunuh suaminya itu dalam amarah yang tak terkendalikan.

"Saat kau mengandung Satora, kau mengira aku menghamilimu tanpa akan menikahimu dengan segera, yang terakhir ya ini, lebih banyak yang kau lupakan" sambung Bolt.

"Ah, jadi mimpi itu kebalikan dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Sarada masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, kau tau bagaimana rasanya hampir dibunuh, di pukul, diusir oleh istri sendiri? Hm?!"

Bolt mengankat kepala Sarada dan mata Onyx dan Ocean itu pun bertatapan dengan tajam, cukup lama Sarada tak dapat berkata-kata. Karena ingatannya masih berpatokan saat Sarada masih berumur sekitar 16 tahun, sehingga Sarada masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap-sikap lembut suaminya itu padanya.

"Ba-bantu aku"

"Hm?"

"Bantu aku mengingat semuanya, dan menebus kesalahanku hari ini"

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Bolt dengan senyuman manis namun mempunyai makna terselubung yang membuat Sarada sedikit merinding melihat senyuman itu.

"Ya-yakin, aku yakin, kyaa! Apa yang mau kau lakukan Bolt?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sarada diangkat dan digendong oleh Bolt ala pengantin baru dan membawanya keluar dari kediaman Uchiha itu menuju kediaman mereka.

"Membawamu pulang dan membuatmu harus menebus semua kesalahanmu hari ini"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Hihihi.."

"Apa maksud senyumanmu itu, Bolt? Jelaskan padaku sekarang!"

"Nanti kau juga tau" sahut Bolt kemudian membuka pintu rumah mereka lalu berjalan menghampiri kamar tidur milik mereka.

"Kyaaa! Awas ya, kau Bolt!"

"Hahahaha.."

* * *

Yeay! Happy ending dengan cerita yang cukup gak jelas, XD Hahaha.. Gomen! Tapi, tak apalah yang penting Happy Endinglah, gak kayak judulnya. _**MENYERAMKAN!**_ Dan gomen, pakai pen name FFn-ku, maklum! Aku sangat menyukai nama itu, jadi diwaktu yang terdesak aku gunain aja XD #Dasar-_- *plak

Arigato sudah berkunjung dan membaca fic ku kali ini, jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian ya, minna ;) #sokimutlu! *ditendang


End file.
